Goddamnit
by satsuuriku
Summary: Sakura and her friends get stuck training a bunch of halfwits for the next year. She's already graduated school, but now to have to help first years? She's getting too old for this. Sakura-centric AU/crossover.


Sakura paced around the tiny apartment. Naruto strung himself across the sofa, watching his friend flip out. "You really don't need to worry that much, believe me!" He commented in reassurance, though it did nothing to ease her. "My mom is gonna kill me when she gets back! How the hell am I supposed to tell that nutcase we'll be gone for 4 entire terms? That's a year! " Sakura massaged her temples and pointed to her lazy friend. "You don't have to worry with Mr. Uzumaki as your dad! He's sure to chill your mom but that's not the case with mine!" She collapsed with her hands over her face in defeat.

"I hate Kakashi…" She groaned sadly. Only that sadistic bastard would put her team up to train high school first years. She was going to be in college! She was done with kids! As she thought this, a knock sounded at the door.

"Is anyone home?" A sweet voice called out. "Ah, Hinata! That was quick." Sakura rose and stepped over a pile of clothes in the middle of the hall, unlocking the door. Hinata was waiting, Ino standing next to her wearing a funny expression. "Hey guys. Whats with the look?" Sakura commented on Ino's face, confused. "We went to scope out the new meat and- God they're hot!" She shrieked, clutching onto Hinata who was sweating. "EH? They're first years Ino, remember that you're 19 you pig!" Sakura berated her best friend for thinking silly thoughts about their charges. Ino gave her a dirty look and slipped out her iphone from her pocket. "Is this what you call a first year? HUH?" She nudged, shoving the phone in Sakura's face.

A handsome boy with shocking eyes and bright blue hair was in front of her. She had never seen such a girly boy before. Sure, he was cute but he was the epitome of [Bishounen]. "Wow, He looks like a chick!" She said, rolling her eyes and laughing. "If that's what you're worried about then take a chill pill. He looks exactly like a little girl!" Sakura walked back into the apartment and picked up the dirty clothes, throwing them into a basket. Ino flipped off her friend while her back was turned, and dragged Hinata in.

Hinata blushed bright red when she saw Naruto lazing about on the couch, flipping through TV channels. He smiled and waved at her when he saw the pretty girl walk in. She clutched her chest and looked down at the carpet while Ino and Sakura argued in the background. 'Naruto waved to me...' She thought and blushed even harder, like she was going to faint. "...inata. Hinata!" Sakura poked at the dark haired beauty. She smiled when she realized why Hinata was blushing. "Naruto, Hinata doesn't feel too good. Could you take her across the street to the hospital?" Naruto hopped up right away, rushing to Hinata. "Are you okay? Do you want me to make you ramen?!" He shouted at her, dragging her out of the apartment with Hinata spluttering all the way.

There was silence besides the background noise of the TV and the whirling of the fan. Ino giggled and plopped on the couch, stretching. Sakura sighed, grabbed a popsicle from the freezer and sat right on top of Ino. "Hey!" She laughed, pushing Sakura into another seat. They both laughed while Ino took out her phone again. "I have more pictures, you know!" She said as she scrolled through her photo album. "The blue one was from Seirin. Team 7 will be training not just Seirin, but several other schools right? All the ones that we've been assigned to are from the generation of miracles." Sakura looked shocked. "That little one? He looks like the wind could blow him away!" Ino shook her head.

"That's not all. See this one?" She pointed to the picture on the phone. "This one is Murasakibara. Guy's a freakin' monster. No exaggerating here. He's on the team that TenTen is handling. Good luck to her!" Sakura was starting to think that they weren't cut out for this job after all. This one was hot and she meant it. "That's Kise Ryouta. The model. Figures that I would get his team right?" Next one was weird looking. Red hair, different colored eyes. "That's Akashi. He was team leader back when the Generation was together. I think Tsunade and Shizune are handling them… Yikes!" Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the next one. Dark hair, tanned skin, he was really gorgeous. "That's yours! Aomine, I think? He's hot! Lucky you…" She went on for the other but Sakura didn't care to listen.

'Wow,' She thought. 'I guess I'm in for deep this year...'

=End of prologue.=


End file.
